


weak (around you)

by rottencloset



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Comfort Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Damian Wayne Gets a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Sex, M/M, Post-RIP Pennyworth, Protective Jonathan Kent, Size Difference, Top Jonathan Kent, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, basically i go off about how pretty damian is, bendis!jon kent, damian wayne is trans, older jon kent, trans!damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottencloset/pseuds/rottencloset
Summary: In the wake of Alfred Pennyworth’s disastrous final request, Damian receives comfort from his closest (and dearest) friend.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194





	weak (around you)

**Author's Note:**

> this might be the most self indulgent, tender and soft thing ive ever written. i just wanted damian to get a hug. (and get wreckt too) 
> 
> enjoy

Damian whimpered as he was gently laid down on his bed, and Jon’s eyes softened in sympathy. One trembling hand scrubbed at his messy face while he bit deeply into his bottom lip, a half hearted attempt at wiping away the tears that still tracked down his cheeks, and the other hand clutched at the thick quilt beneath him. Carefully, Jon climbed on top of him, prying apart his slim legs, and situated himself in between them, murmuring soft praises against Damian’s neck as warm thighs tightened around his waist as he made himself comfortable. The two of them laid there for a long moment, simply soaking in the other’s presence, before the Super crawled forward the last couple of inches down that pliant body and bracketed his arms on either side of his partner’s head. 

Leaning down, Jon placed a tender kiss on his partner’s mouth and deepened it, slipping his tongue in to caress against Damian’s before he withdrew back. The wet sound of their lips moving together was the loudest thing in the room, and Jon loved it. Loved being so close and intimate with him, loved dominating and making him and making his lips all red and swollen, but his poor Robin couldn’t keep up with his affections; he wasn’t a Kryptonian, just a squishy delicate human. He kept their mouths sealed together just a little bit past of what he knew Damian could take, pressing him hard against the mattress for a couple of seconds until he began to squirm and thrash against him, and then switched to mouthing down the column of his throat. He began to suck dark bruises into the delicate skin as its’ owner sucked in large gasps of breath, pinching it between his teeth and biting down hard, then soothing the affected area with his tongue. Once he was satisfied with the smattering of bruises and love bites scattered across Damian’s chest, he slowly rolled his hips forward into Damian’s. 

A keen ripped out of Damian’s mouth, and he threw his arms around the Kryptonian’s broad shoulders, pressing as close to him as possible. Jon huffed out something that could have been a laugh or a sigh, and bit down onto the junction between neck and collarbone, urging more soft sounds from Damian’s sweet mouth as he leisurely ground his hips into him. 

He tongued languidly at his pulse, loving feeling the flutter fast pitterpatter against his mouth, and smiled against his skin when he felt it speed up in reaction. Wow, Dami was so cute. 

A quiet hitch of breath when he thrust a little bit too hard dragged him from his thoughts, and Jon visibly reined himself back, slowing down their pace and the intensity of their frotting. Slick and precum began to build up between them as a wet patch slowly formed through Damian’s underwear, and he bit back a groan as it slowly began to dampen his cock, easing and smoothing the way for his lazy, sloppy thrusts forward. He couldn’t resist stroking the moisture on the panties, rubbing his thumb against his lover’s clit when they wandered to the top, and smiling at the way Damian gasped and hid his face in his pillow, ears flushing red. 

Adorable. 

Jon was careful as he gently prepped him, planting butterfly kisses the insides of his thighs from the knee downward, teeth softly scraping against tender flesh as he diligently worked. Once he was satisfied with the amount of sopping wetness on his hand and the minute trembling of his lover, he carefully peeled away Damian’s perfect panties, sucking in a sharp inhale that whistled through his teeth when his precious cunt was revealed. 

It was tiny and plump and shimmering with Dami’s juices— in short, perfection. Scooching downward, he spread the caramel, bronze toned legs with his hands, fingers digging deep into the lingering baby fat, and simply stared for a moment, feeling his mouth water. 

The Kryptonian thumbed across those wet pretty pink folds and slowly dragged his gaze up to his Robin’s face and smiled. His tongue swiped across his lips, wetting them, and as he leaned in closer to that trembling twat he maintained their gaze, pale inhuman blue to deep jade eyes, searching for any sign that Damian wanted him to stop. He saw none, so without any further ado he licked a slow, languid stripe up, pausing at the top to tongue at the puffy clit and humming. 

Damian— Damian mewled, hips jerking forward awkwardly, and hid his face behind his hands. Jon hid his grin in his leaking pussy. His inexperience was adorable, and something warm churned in Jonathan’s gut when he saw how shy and pliant his former mentor turned at a few simple touches. The feeling had existed when he was younger, but to a lesser degree— it only really popped out when Damian’s past cropped up. It was protectiveness, mixed with a desire to nurture and a yearning to own Damian, to cherish him and keep him safe. 

(To love him.)

And now that he was back— older, stronger, and more experienced— he would. 

He worked Damian over for a couple more minutes, and when he finally moved back the bottom half of his face from his lips to his chin was sticky and damp. Damian peeked through the hands covering his face, and whimpered when he saw it, starting to squirming in place. With one hand, Jon pinned his torso down— Rao, he was absolutely tiny— and unzipped his jeans, cock jutting out proudly and bobbing gently in place. 

Damian’s heartbeat jumped. 

Head pounding with the beat of Damian’s pulse, Jon carefully crawled up his body and cradled his face in between his hands, dipping down to kiss him softly. At the same time their lips met the tip of his cock slid against Damian’s slick cunt, smearing pre-cum in his wake. The two of them moaned almost in unison at the feeling, mouths meshing and molding against each other almost frantically despite the slow pace. 

Jon rubbed himself against Damian, enjoying the hot wetness, flicking his tongue against his at the same time the head prodded against the Robin’s clit. He could get off just like this, with nothing but his lover’s lips to help him. 

But there were better things to be done. 

Prying himself away from Damian’s swollen, cherry red mouth, he panted against it while his erection strained painfully in anticipation against his lover’s twat. “Damian, D, can I...?” 

Face flushed and dark, thick eyelashes dampened with tears and fluttering, Damian nodded and pressed their lips together again. 

The head of Jon’s cock audibly popped into the tight, trembling hole as he moved forward, and he carefully settled his hands on Damian’s lithe hips and rubbed his thumbs in slow circles, comforting. They stopped, breathed as one, and gathered themselves before they began again, bodies moving in synch. 

Damian was tight, tighter than anything Jon had ever been in, and each coil of muscle that flexed against his dick in agitation as he pushed in made him grit his teeth. Small, so small and compact, heavenly despite the near too tightness of its velvety grip. 

When Jon finally managed to settle in balls deep they both stayed stock still, panting. They were joined together in a way they had never been before, locked and intertwined and perfect. Jon’s sac lay heavily against the straining lips of his lover’s cunt, a reminder of just how close the two of them were. 

Euphoric, Damian sighed, inky black lashes framing his heavily glazed over eyes, and murmured, “Move, please.” Jon obliged, sliding outward inch by painful inch, and then pushed his way inside again until their hips met with a quiet click. One stroke outward, two, three, and they lost count. 

Each time he slid home in Damian’s cunt his pretty eyelashes fluttered and his lips parted, agape, angelic. When Jon felt his peak crawl closer, he locked their lips together and began to rub at Damian’s clit, almost painfully slow with each smooth pass of his fingers. 

But it was worth it, as right when he came with a barely repressed shudder and flooded Robin with cum, the cunt spasmed sporadically, milking every last drop from him with its rhythmic clenching. 

Sweaty and sticky, Damian was radiant. 

Jon carefully tilted his head away from their kiss and withdrew, swallowing awkwardly as tears pricked in the corner of his eyes and breathed, “I love you.” 

And to his shock and awe, Damian, glorious, kind and gentle Damian said— “I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> come see more nasty stuff @ my Twitter


End file.
